This is reality Get used to it
by PerkyPuppy
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, age 18 and recently turned reality TV show star entered the reality romance show not looking for love but soon she'll relize that in a batch full of extremely handsome men, and demons, keeping her hands to herselfe may be impossible.....


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been forever since I've posted something and whiled watching TV, inspiration stuck, but this time I actually got off my lazy butt and wrote it down. So I don't know how long I plan on this being but I can assure you that I will try and not drop this one like I pretty much have the other two I've attempted. This is unchecked by a beta (which I'm actually in the market for, if your interested contact me) so if there are mistakes please tell me. The first chapter is shot I know it's just to get intros to Kagome and the story out of the way, the juicy stuff happens later believe me. Once I think of some more juicy stuff for this story the next chapter will be waaaay longer. Hopefully. Anyway, thanks for clicking on this and enjoy!**

Upon hearing the door close behind her, Kagome began jumping up and down, squealing excitedly before calmly smoothing out her suit and continuing toward the exit, ignoring the questioning stares. Kagome Higurashi, age 18, had just been accepted to star in a new reality show! As she was exiting the building of the talent agency that just reviewed and hired her, Kagome couldn't hide her smile at her good fortune. Usually Kagome wouldn't get involved in this kind of thing, she learned long ago that reality TV was as fake as it gets, but she decided to risk it, seeing as her prize was much juicer than her pride. She skipped up the stairs and practically flew into her apartment as she contemplated her good fortune once again. The producers said she'd receive a monthly allowance and would be paid for her place in the show as long as she agreed that they had complete control over her actions in the show. In other words, she'd be their puppet and all she had to do was smile pretty for the cameras and pretty soon she'd be rolling in the money.

'Not to mention the pretty men that will be wandering about.' Kagome thought with a slightly perverted grin. She was a virgin and not the very sexual, forth-coming type but it didn't hurt to eye the man-meat. She giggled at the thought as she undid her hair from its neat bun while simultaneously wiggling out of her interviewing suit. Stepping into the shower, she sighed as the water hit her tense body, relaxing her immensely. The bottom line of her agreement with the TV show producer was this: she'd play her role like a good girl to be the prize of thirty men or so competing for her 'affection and love' in a paradise mansion where in the end she and the winning man would walk away with a butt-load of cash and supposedly ever lasting love of one another.

'The love is only for the cameras but I can still have fun with this...' She mused, toweling her lean body off. The producers chose her based shallowly on her looks alone but she didn't care, she needed the money desperately to pay off all those college loans. College can be a bitch to pay for. She stopped to look in the mirror to give herself a check over. Small waist, lean body, a pretty curvy physique and long raven black hair that ended at the small of her back, she'd been called a beauty many of times. She sighed against it all. She didn't want some dude across the street cat-calling her "hottie" or some class mate eyeballing her, she wanted a soul-mate. Not much of a party-goer but not considered a prude, Kagome was stuck on the border between anti-social and a wall-flower. She didn't care though. She believed in love at first sight and a knight on a valiant steed to sweep her off her feet and carry her away to her fantasies without her having to look for him. He would find her and confess his love in song while she sang back in duet. Nearly laughing at the idea of that actually happening in this modern day and age, she knew her chances at finding such a man were zero to none. Still she stuck to her dream, doomed to be hooted and cat-called at but ignoring them all in favor of finding her 'true one'. Maybe, just maybe, she could find her soul mate on the reality show. She snorted at her thoughts in distain.

'Not likely. They're all either attention-whores or actors. They wouldn't spare me a second glance once getting a look at the money and cameras. I'm just the 'hot babe' added in to spice things up.' She sighed as she pulled on her pajamas and crawled in bed, excited over her new show starting in only a couple of weeks but upset at where her train of thoughts took her.

"They better pick some good men to be contestants." She grumbled tiredly and finally drifting off to sleep. Though poor, little Kagome had no idea that men weren't the only ones entering the show. After all, demons like to play too.


End file.
